todo comenzo por venganza
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: Eri es una estafadora, descarada que un dia comete el grave error de cruzarse con alguien que le hara pagar por todo el daño que provoco contra la familia de esta


**LL no me pertenece y solo la historia es creación mía**

 **ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE MALAS PALABRAS Y FUTANARI**

Ayase Eri su condena serán 5 años de cárcel en una prisión de mínima seguridad -fue lo último que dijo el juez frente a todos- y deberá devolver la cantidad de 50 millones que sería lo que el demandante exigía -el tipo sonreía triunfante- pueden retirarse

-prisión de mínima segura UTX, lentamente Eri caminaba por un largo pasillo con unas mantas en sus manos- deberías apresurarte mi turno está por terminar y es un dolor en el culo estar aquí

Mmhh pero miren que tenemos aquí… Nico-chan trae carne nueva -una de las mujeres grito desde una de las celdas-

Miren ese primor -se escuchó desde otra celda, pero no se podía ver quiénes eran debido a que las celdas eran cerradas y las puertas solo tenían una pequeña abertura desde la cual solo se le veían los ojos-

Dejen de joder -la guardia abrió una de las celdas y el silencio automáticamente reino, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Eri- entra

-Eri sintió todo su vello erizarse al ver esa mirada violeta observarla fijamente, una sonrisa casi imperceptible y una inconfundible melena pelirroja- así que Nico ha traído una víctima nueva?

Es especial, así que mejor ten cuidado con lo que dices -sin más la mujer le dio un empujón a Eri quien casi cae al piso-

Hey -pero antes de decir algo, la puerta se cerrada de golpe dejando a Eri con las palabras en la boca-

Así que… bienvenida a mi humilde morada -lentamente la mujer se iba acercando a Eri quien retrocedió- vamos señorita solo quiero saludar a mi nueva compañera de celda

No creo que quieras solo eso -Eri desvió la mirada y se levantó observando la pequeña celda solo vio una cama y un espacio vacío- pero que…

Has sido enviada de improviso aquí y el alcaide no ha tenido tiempo para traer otra cama -la pelirroja se recostó en su cama- digamos que la última persona que durmió en ese lado, despertó en llamas -la sonrisa macabra en aquella mujer estremeció a Eri quien solo quería huir de ese lugar-

¡Por favor sáquenme de aquí! -la pobre intentaba gritar atrayendo la atención de varias reclusas quienes comenzaron a gritar provocando que apagaran las luces- por favor! Sáquenme… -pero una mano cubrió su boca y ahora era arrastrada a la cama donde la pelirroja la recostó sin ningún cuidado- No me hagas nada… -apenas y podía hablar intentando zafarse-

Desde hoy serás mi perra y más te vale cerrar el hocico -Eri observo la mirada fiera y cargada de deseo de su compañera- así me gusta… que sean obedientes…

Por favor…aléjate aahh -un fuerte mordisco le hizo guardar silencio-

Vamos debería dejar de actuar como la maldita víctima -lentamente bajaba lamiendo y besando el cuello de Eri quien estaba sonrojada- vas a disfrutarlo mejor si solo actúas como siempre mi querida Ayase

Maldita sea… pensé que serviría de algo… -la voz áspera y fria de Eri se podía escuchar. Un fuerte golpe se escuchó, era la oficial a cargo que iba revisando las celdas una por una- ¿podrías bajarte?

¿Y si me niego? Recuerda eres mía ahora -la pelirroja estaba sonriendo divertida hasta que escucho como la oficial se acercaba a la celda en un rápido movimiento ambas se hicieron las dormidas una al lado de la otra-

¿Hace cuantos años que no nos vemos Maki? -la pelirroja sonrió abrazando por la espalda a Eri quien solo rio bajito-

2 años y 2 días exactamente -lentamente Maki olfateaba el cabello de la rubia provocando algunas cosquillas- extrañaba tu aroma… infeliz, pensé que me habías olvidado

Solo estaba juntando un poco de dinero para nuestra luna de miel amor -lentamente Eri se volteo observando esos ojos violeta- pero lamentablemente el imbécil de mi jefe fue avisado por uno de sus lame bolas y solamente caí yo

¿Bueno al menos podre tenerte junto a mi nuevamente… y dime cuanto lograste sacar? -lentamente las manos de Maki bajaban por la cintura de la rubia quien sonreía complacida- vamos dime

Eran 120 millones de dólares, pero el juez me obligo a devolver lo que supuestamente robé -la sonrisa complacida indicaba otra cosa- solo 50 millones devolví

Mmm 70 millones en tus cuentas invisibles supongo -la rubia asintió bajando lentamente hasta la entrepierna de la pelirroja quien sonreía- él también te ha extrañado

¿Supongo que has estado divirtiéndote? -lentamente Eri le quitaba el pantalón dejando a la vista un bulto- cuantas?

Mmm cada vez que pensaba en ti… mmm no llevo la cuenta de tantas personas -Eri sonrió llevando su mano al bulto y acariciándolo lentamente-

No importa mientras me dejes ver cuando lo hagas -ambas sonrieron besándose apasionadamente-

 **Hace 6 años atrás**

-era un frio enero- Hey vaga muévete quiero pasar -una rubia y de ojos azules observaba fijamente a una chica quien estaba sentada en la puerta de entrada de su casa, claramente estaba muriendo de frio, pero Eri no le importaba nada, incluso desde pequeña jamás le importo su hermana ni sus padres. La vida de una persona a quien no conocía, le era insignificante-

Que delicada, para ser una dama -la mirada violeta de la chica provoco que Eri instintivamente retrocediera-

Mueve tu maldito trasero de mi camino -Eri se estaba cabreando por lo que nuevamente avanzo tomando a la chica por el cuello de la chaqueta para apartarla de su camino- he dicho que te muevas maldita basura

No tienes que ponerte así, Ayase Eri -antes de que Eri pudiera reaccionar estaba siendo acorralada contra la pared- no te vengas a dar tantos aires de grandeza, solo eres una maldita ladrona que estafo a mi familia para quedarse con todo su dinero -de entre sus ropas saco una navaja la cual lentamente acerco al cuello de la rubia- ¿acaso no te acuerdas de mí?

Nishikino? -Eri no podía creer que esa chica aun siguiera con vida- recuerdo como la policía decía que toda la familia Nishikino había muerto en ese accidente…

Te olvidas que para mí es fácil hacer creer a la gente que estoy muerta, incluso encontrarte no fue tan difícil -con suavidad la chica paso el filo de la navaja por el cuello de Eri quien sentía como su piel era cortada sin problema- quiero humillarte como tú lo hiciste con mi padre

¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? Tengo todo lo que una vez les perteneció -la mirada violeta oscurecida por la ira ni inmuto la sonrisa de desprecio de Eri quien mantenía fija su mirada fría fija en la violeta- ¿qué puede hacer una vagabunda como tú?

Hare que pidas perdón de rodillas por todo lo que has hecho -con un poco de fuerza la pelirroja jalo dentro de la casa a Eri quien casi cae al piso al golpear contra un mueble cerca de la entrada- camina

Nishikino Maki que puedes hacer tu si no tienes nada? -Eri caminaba siendo amenazada por Maki quien cerró la puerta-

Puedo hacer tantas cosas que no te imaginas -con un poco de violencia empujo contra el sofá a Eri quien iba a reclamar, pero fue amordazada por la pelirroja quien ahora le estaba quitando la ropa hasta dejarla completamente desnuda y sin poder gritar por ayuda- ahora conocerás lo que es bueno Ayase

-Eri podía ver como Maki se bajaba el pantalón dejando a la vista un bulto en su ropa interior, en un principio pensó que sería solo algo de plástico, pero cuando vio que esa cosa estaba pegada al cuerpo de la otra palideció, logro liberar una de sus manos y se quitó la mordaza- que mierda planeas!

Acaso no es obvio -la chica mordía levemente su labio mientras acariciaba su miembro logrando asustar aún más a Eri quien a duras penas intentaba cerrar sus piernas- solo logras excitarme aún más si haces eso -acomodo sus manos en las rodillas de Eri quien intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de no abrir sus piernas- vamos perra, haz lo que te digo

¡Detente! Prometo que devolveré todo -por primera vez en su vida, Eri se sentía indefensa ante alguien- detente por favor…

Mm si lo pones así… -por un segundo Eri juro ver un poco de compasión en los ojos violeta, lo cual le hizo relajarse… eso fue su error ya que Maki abrió si ningún cuidado sus piernas penetrándola duramente- ¿piensas que soy idiota? -con fuerza la pelirroja estaba embistiendo a Eri quien gemía de dolor, lentamente Maki recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo de aquella mujer que un día le había quitado todo, ahora indefensa bajo su cuerpo pidiendo perdón y llorando… eso realmente le encantaba- para ser una perra aun seguías siendo virgen… -un rastro de sangre entre su miembro y la intimidad de la chica le hacía sonreír complacida-

Por favor detente… -las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas en un vano intento para que se detuviese, pero solo aumentaba la excitación de Maki quien ahora lamia lentamente su cuello sin detener sus embestidas-

Ahora serás mía para siempre… -esos ojos violetas amenazadores mientras era violada la tenían sin palabras- Ayase Eri me perteneces -el dolor y el placer se estaban haciendo presentes en ambas, por una parte, el placer que Maki había logrado al humillar a la que un día le quito todo y dejo a su familia en la ruina. Eri por otra sentía el dolor de tener que tragarse sus palabras, incluso su ego ahora estaba en el suelo, jamás pensó que un día alguien lograría encontrarla y ahora estaba pagando por todo el daño que había causado- eres realmente hermosa Ayase -con un poco de fuerza Maki mordió uno de los pechos de Eri quien dio un grito de dolor, la pequeña tortura duro hasta dejar sus dientes marcados- ¿me pregunto qué diría tu noviecito si se entera de esto?

-la rubia palideció al ver un móvil el cual claramente estaba grabando- detente de una maldita vez Nishikino -nuevamente las embestidas aumentaba provocando a Eri gemir- …por favor ya no aguanto más…

Esto se acaba hasta que yo lo diga -Maki se separó unos segundos de su presa quien intentaba a duras penas de normalizar su respiración, mientras tanto Maki había dejado el móvil en una pequeña mesa de centro para grabarlas a ambas- si intentas pedir ayuda esto se alargara mucho más -con un poco de fuerza Maki acomodo las piernas de Eri por encima de sus hombros quedando de frente con la intimidad de la chica- no creo que desees verte en internet

Eres una maldita enferma -Maki sonrió pasando su lengua por entre los muslos de la mayor quien mordió su labio- te vas a ir a la cárcel

Me pregunto si tu novio es idiota o no tiene pene -lentamente Maki paso su lengua por toda la intimidad provocando un nuevo gemido- mmm tienes un sabor único…

¡Ya cállate! Maldita enferma! -Eri apenas podía empujar la cabeza pelirroja quien se había aferrado fuertemente por la cadera de esta enterrando su cabeza en la entrepierna de la rubia quien ya no aguantaba más provocándole un orgasmo- ya déjame en paz

Tojo Nozomi… -la piel de Eri se erizo al escuchar su nombre- hijo de un empresario multimillonario reconocido a nivel mundial -con un poco de cuidado Maki dejaba en el sofá a Eri quien se abrazó de sus rodillas ocultando su rostro- hace un par de años manejaba en estado de ebriedad, pero adivina que -Maki encendía un cigarrillo mientras acariciaba lentamente la cintura de Eri- la justicia lo dejo en libertad, ese día 3 personas viajaban en ese auto 2 de ellos fallecieron por el impacto, el tercero quedo en coma por 2 meses

Nozomi jamás haría eso, él es un buen chico -murmuro la rubia, lentamente Maki fumaba su cigarrillo atrayendo la atención de Eri-

Solo eres una estúpida mimada -Eri vio de mala gana a Maki- acabo de humillarte, pero aun no estoy conforme -la sonrisa de Maki le dio un mal presentimiento a la mayor- llama a tu estúpido novio y termínalo ahora

¡Nunca! -Maki solo sonrió de manera divertida terminando el cigarrillo el cual apago en la pequeña mesita, nuevamente estaba encima de Eri quien desvió su mirada-

Eres muy desobediente -el fuerte ardor en su mejilla le indicaba que nuevamente Maki planeaba algo- voy a llenarte de mí y esta vez sí que vas a gritar -Maki con fuerza volteo a Eri dejándole ver su espalda-que bonito trasero

¡No… no detente! -con fuerza Eri mordió la almohada sintiendo nuevamente ser penetrada esta vez por detrás, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso al sentir como nuevamente era embestida con fuerza- aah! ¡Detente!

Jamás -el fuerte agarre en la cadera de Eri le daba una visión perfecta de su espalda y su trasero, viendo nuevamente un rastro de sangre- ahora llama a tu estúpido novio y córtalo

¿Te vas… a detener si lo hago? -de reojo vio como Maki asentía sin dejar de embestirla, Eri apenas se podía mover tomo su móvil y marco el número de su novio-

 _Erichi? Pensé que estabas dormida -_ la voz del chico se escuchaba tranquila _-_

Nozo…Nozomi creo que debemos terminar… -Eri mordió con fuerza su labio y unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas-

 _¿¡Porque!? ¿Acaso hice algo mal? Eri dime que es lo que sucede_ -la voz del chico se escuchaba un poco alterada y triste-

Es que no quiero estar más contigo, entiéndelo -apenas y podía mantener la compostura y que algún gemido se escuchara-

 _Iré a casa de inmediato, algo está sucediendo contigo -_ Nozomi estaba alterado _-_

¡No vengas! _-_ rápidamente contesto Eri-

Entiende que ella no te ama -la voz Maki se escuchó a su lado- ahora es mía

 _Eri que mierda! -_ al parecer el chico se había quedado frio al escuchar la voz de Maki- _me estas engañando?_

Pero que peste, Eri corta de una maldita vez -nuevamente Maki imponía presión sobre ella- será mejor que no te aparezcas por aquí -sin más le quito el móvil a Eri aventándolo contra el piso rompiéndolo en mil pedazos-

Ahora déjame en paz… -Eri estaba fuertemente aferrada de un cojín del sofá llorando desconsolada- por favor…

Has alegrado mi día Ayase -lentamente Maki se alejó de Eri dejándola en el sofá, mientras ella iba por algún trago a la cocina- no sabes cuánto te busqué, hasta que un día te vi por casualidad junto a ese pelmazo de Tojo. Decidí seguirlos durante todo el día

-solamente se escuchaban los sollozos de Eri quien se mantenía recostada en el sofá, mientras Maki regresaba con una botella de vodka y dos vasos-

¿Quieres? -de reojo Eri vio la botella negando y ocultando nuevamente su rostro en el cojín- la vida es cruel Ayase, pero si sabes cómo sobrellevarla te das cuenta que no es tan malo -Maki bebía un poco de vodka, sentía como garganta ardía-

Porque no te largas de una vez y me dejas en paz -murmuro Eri desde el cojín atrayendo la atención de Maki-

¿Y perderme la diversión de continuar humillándote? -Eri cerro sus ojos al ser nuevamente recostada en el sofá y un peso encima de ella aplastarla - esta casa y todo lo que está dentro de ella me pertenecen, por lo cual tú también eres mía -nuevamente Maki tenía a su merced a Eri quien ya no decía nada solo la dejo hacer lo que quisiera, su vida ya estaba arruinada-

-esa noche Maki abuso tanto física como verbalmente de Eri quien solo quería acabar con su vida, el abuso continuo durante algunos meses que lentamente fueron 2 años en los que Maki aparecía frente a ella y con solo una mirada Eri comprendía lo que se venía. Durante mucho tiempo incluso Nozomi desde esa noche en que Eri lo termino nunca más se acercó a ella- ¿cuánto más planeas continuar con esto? -en una de esas noches en las que Maki iba asaltarla a su cuarto ambas estaban recostadas en la cama, Maki estaba con su infaltable cigarrillo- ¿cuánto tiempo más debo aguantar?

No tengo idea, creo que ya es más por costumbre que por venganza -simplemente Maki le restó importancia al asunto terminando su cigarrillo- además hace ya un tiempo que no te quejas y me intentas alejar… me pregunto porque no llamaste a la policía el primer día -con cuidado dejo el cigarrillo y se acercó a Eri tomándola por la cintura-

Si llamaba a la policía ambas estaríamos en la cárcel y lo sabes bien -Eri solo cerro sus ojos intentando no pensar mucho las cosas- tu por ser una maldita enferma violadora y yo por estafa

Lo has pensado todo, pero siempre habrá algo que se pueda pasar por alto -lentamente Maki pasaba su lengua por el cuello de Eri provocando un estremecimiento-

¿Que estas tratando de decir? -Eri observo esos penetrantes ojos violeta que brillaban de deseo-

Mmm es fácil preciosa, tu y yo somos muy parecidas, solo utilizamos a las personas para nuestro beneficio y luego los desechamos como basura -Eri pensaba que Maki ya estaba perdiendo la razón- había pensado en desecharte hace mucho tiempo… pensé en humillarte y dejarte, pero ahora no puedo alejarme de ti

No me digas eso, es asqueroso -la rubia se dio la vuelta ignorando lo que Maki estaba tratando de decirle- si dices que somos parecidas sabes que eso no nos conviene a ninguna

Puede que tengas razón… -un fuerte jalón apego su cuerpo al de Eri susurrando muy cerca de su oído- pero cada vez que lo hacemos siento que lo correspondes y no olvides mencionar cuando me pides más, ¿incluso hay veces en las que tú me buscas o lo has olvidado? -Eri cubrió su rostro con la almohada intentando no pensar en nada, pero tenía razón… varias veces era ella quien buscaba a la otra para pasar un rato- acéptalo… te amo y tú a mi…

Jamás lo aceptare -Maki solamente se rio besando el cuello de Eri provocando un leve sonrojo. Después de ese día Maki desapareció por completo de su vida-

 **1 año después…**

Eri? -en una gran mansión se celebraba una junta de varios millonarios, accionistas y gente conocida. Esa Noche Eri estaba buscando a su nueva víctima, encontrando de improviso a Nozomi en ese lugar- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso encontraste a otro a quien llevarte a la cama? -las palabras del chico le dolían profundo, y su mirada cargada de molestia y un poco de tristeza le impedían razonar bien-

Nozomi… -ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos hasta que una suave voz atrajo la atención de ambos-

Nozomi-kun tu madre nos está esperando -una chica de cabello azul y una preciosa mirada ámbar observaron de pies a cabeza Eri quien desvió su mirada- no vas a presentarnos?

No es necesario -ambos se retiraron ignoraron por completo a Eri y se retiraron dejándola completamente sola-

¿Aun sientes algo por ese perdedor? -esa voz era inconfundible, todo el cuerpo de Eri se erizo al escuchar esa voz, fue tomada por la cintura y lentamente se retiraron del lugar- has olvidado a quien perteneces?

Creí que ya te habías aburrido -se dirigieron al patio de la mansión donde estaba oculto por algunos árboles y rosales donde Maki aventó a Eri al piso y dieron rienda suelta a la pasión que habían acumulado durante todo el año que no se habían visto- Maki...

¿Me extrañaste? -la rubia desvió la mirada, el vestido negro que llevaba la rubia fue casi arrancando de su dueña, mientras Maki iba con pantalones y una camisa negra- ¿me vas a besar?

No, solo desapareciste como si nada -se mantuvieron la mirada hasta que Maki la beso siendo correspondida de inmediato-

Ahora no vas a poder negar que me amas -Maki sonrió acercándose nuevamente a Eri quien solo la tomo por el cuello y acorto la distancia nuevamente besándose- vamos a casa, no aguanto la ganas de hacerlo en tu cama… -Eri no se negó y ambas se fueron rápidamente a casa-

 **Continuara …**


End file.
